Goodbye I love you
by ploiuiu
Summary: Clary had a secret that she keep for years. That will hunt her for the rest of her lives. She's now in coma in the hospital. What happen? How could they not see it? How long will Alec be in silent? What are going to be the reaction of the family through this? Read as the family is questioning themselves and find the secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the character all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Summary: death. Shock. Who and why did we did this. Why does Alec have been contacting Clary for years and him none? What exactly happen to her so that her future had been destroyed?**

Goodbye/ I love you

**POV Alec**

He was helping his longest and oldest friend Clary Fray to finish her will.  
"Thanks for taking a little time from your dinner. Are sure Jonathan is not there?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Okay, where's the bathroom. At your left, then you will see on your right a long hallway at the end. It's the bathroom for woman."  
"Thanks Alec for all. I'll go after. It was great to meet you again"

"You are right, Clary. Be careful on the road."

She went out but Alec called her.

"Clary?"

"Yes?"  
"Are you going to the supper your parents are offering?"

"No, I can't. It was enough dangerous for me to come here. I don't want to give them any problems."

She disappeared. He packed his lawyer things and locked his office. He went in his penthouse to change in more casual clothes to dinner with his colleague and friend's family and his own family. Jonathan and he knew each other since a childhood.

He went in his limousine and let the driver drive it the parking to his friend's house.  
He went out and thanks his driver. He told to his driver that it was not necessary to come get him since he was sleeping there and Jonathan was bringing themselves at their buildings the next day. He climbed the last steps and rang at the door. Jonathan opened up.  
"Hi, Alec. Thanks for coming. Here, come. Your sister Isabelle is settling the table with Jace. I'll present you to a friend of mine."  
He followed him and saw the friend in question. He quick fined that he knew this person. He approached him.  
"Hi Gabriel."  
"Hey, Alec. How are you man?"  
They both shook hands and pat each other's backs.  
"Good. A lot of work, but I'm alright. You?" asked Alec  
"Hmmm sorry to interrupt you lovely chat, but you know each other?" said Jonathan a little bit shocked.  
"Yeah, long story that we are not ready to share."  
He saw Isabelle coming out and having a weird face.  
"And no Isabelle, we never went in a relationship like dating. We are best friends to someone."  
He then went to hug Isabelle and then Jace made his entry. Alec went to give him a good hand shake and a pat on his back.  
He then sat with the others at the table. Jonathan's parents came to see after posing the different plates with food on the table. Jonathan's parents named were Jocelyn and Valentine. The father started to put wine in each glass. While the mother asked to Alec-  
"I thought Clary was coming tonight."  
Everyone froze, well mostly Gabriel and Clary's brother who was Jonathan and himself. He quickly recomposed from shock.  
"No, she couldn't come. She called me while in was on road to come here. She told me she had the last minute an impediment."  
"Oh," her mother said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Jocelyn**  
She hadn't seen her baby girl in many years. Well, more like four years, but it was so long for her. Alec called her saying that maybe Clary could make it to home but he wasn't sure.  
She didn't have a single bit of news from her. She didn't know what job she was doing. She knew it was probably a very high profession because all her gifts for the family were very expensive. Well they were rich and were vying expensive things but Clary never asking money from their account. So she didn't know.  
**POV Jace**  
He was shock. Clary was supposed to come here. His ex-girlfriend? What the hell. Was it a joke? Because if it, it was a very bad one. He looked to Alec. He looked serious about it. But then, he heard she couldn't come. Maybe because, she didn't to face him. It took all many years to cope and finding a new way to live.  
**POV Jonathan**  
He was shock. His colleague and second best friend was in contact with his baby sister who disappears of his life. He felt rage trying to erupt of him. He knew she was alive since she buy him different gift for all the occasion. He missed her.  
How could Alec do this to him? He knew perfectly well that Jace and he wanted news and searches her. He wanted answers.  
He tried to calm because he didn't to make a scene in front of his parents. He vowed to talk about it tomorrow.  
He changed the subject while starting to eat.  
"Izzy, honey…was it you who one who wrote on my board because it's lovely from you?"  
"What are you talking about? I never write something on your board"  
Jonathan frowned then who?

Then, Jace said. "Me too"

He clarified.  
"Me, I have a message on my board. I thought it was a message from one of my assist..."  
Gabriel was standing up and had made his chair fall.  
"Alec! Come, we have to go!"  
"What do you mean?"

"Look!" ushered Gabriel.  
Alec stood up and went to Gabriel. He saw the message and nodded. They were going went a maid came out.  
"Sorry to disturb you but the police wanted to talk to you."  
"Thanks, Sophia. Bring them here."  
They both slowly went back to their sit and wait. He was looking to them with a frown. What was going? Why were the police was coming here?  
The police stood there.  
"Mr. Morgenstern and Mrs. Fairchild. We had to tell you very bad news. Your daughter Clarissa Adele Fray is currently in the hospital. She's is in a bad state. What I want to mean is she's in coma."  
Shock was on everyone face his mother was the first to burst in tears while his father was trying to comfort but still have a tears streaming down his face. His girlfriend started to cry, already being soothed by her brother. While he was fighting the urge to cry. He was a man but even that. He couldn't.  
How and what happened, where was she? He wished he could talk to her or even saw her. The only thing that was left from her was her gifts buy for him and pictures of them.  
The police waited them to calms down the mother hiccupped and asked: how? Where was she? What exactly happen? Can we see her?  
"She was two blocks from your house. We don't know the entire situation but we know she was alive went she had her car accident and breathing at the hospital. We did different tests and we find she had a cancer. We started to search for you. We had been in contact the hospital. Their told us to find a certain Jonathan. It was very needful." told one of the two policemen.  
"It's me?"  
Yes, she had two cardiac arrests. Then, her heart starts to beat slowly. You need to come. Right now!"

"What sort of cancer? Can we go to the hospital?" asked his father.  
"We don't know what kind of cancer. The doctor didn't want us to know. They wanted to want for you to know first. You will be able to see in a couple of seconds. If you need anything help or support. We are here."  
"Thanks" said his father.  
The police left with Jonathan.


End file.
